


hunk and keith are in love

by glassplanet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Unless ur a shaladin or u ship the Paladins w lotor then I don't want u touching it, and i love them, hi i hope you like my fic, they're in love and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassplanet/pseuds/glassplanet
Summary: they hold hands and cuddle





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just wrote this to figure out how to use italics

Hunk loved Keith. Keith loved Hunk. They were in love. They held hands. They also cuddled. They went on lots of dates too. Keith called Hunk "darlin'" a few times and Hunk melted. It was great.

 

 

 

_the end_

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first heith fic i hope u liked it my tumblr is www.letkeithinfodump.tumblr.com


End file.
